sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Maria Kanellis
|weight= |birth_date=25 de febrero de 1982 ( ) |birth_place=Ottawa, Illinois, |resides=Louisville, Kentucky |trainer= Ohio Valley Wrestling |debut=4 de noviembre del 2004 }} Maria Frances Louise Kanellis (25 de febrero de 1982-) es una modelo, luchadora profesional, Cantante y Actriz norteamericana de ascendencia griega, conocida por su paso por la World Wrestling Entertainment. Maria además apareció algunas veces en la Ohio Valley Wrestling, y confirmó que es una participante en el Reality Show Celebritie Apprentice, mismo que se estrenó en Marzo de 2010. Actualmente se encuentra trabajando para Mixed martial arts como entrevistradora en backstage. Su primer album como cantante titulado Sevin Sins fue lanzado el 13 de Abril de 2010 en iTunes, con su primer sencillo Fantasy''http://itunes.apple.com/us/video/fantasy/id378982650. Inicios Maria fue concursante del reality Outback Jack en el 2004. Maria quedó dentro de las últimas 3 participantes, antes de ser eliminada. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment 2004-2005 thumb|left|210px|Maria en el [[Tribute to the Troops.]] Participó en el RAW Diva Search 2004. A pesar de no ganar el concurso,RAW - 30th August 2004 Results María fue contratada igualmente en la WWE. Maria comenzó en ''RAW como entrevistadora en el backstage.RAW - 1st November 2004 Results Recibió un papel de "Rubia Estúpida / Rubia Inocente" (a pesar de ser morena), equivocándose varias veces en sus entrevistas. Entre sus "estupideces" están llamar al luchador Edge como "The Edge". Esta "estupidez" se repitió en varias entrevistas, en que destacan, John Cena, The Big Show y Mick Foley. Maria rápidamente se ganó una gran popularidad debido a este rol en RAW. Otro ejemplo fue cuando le preguntó a Chris Masters acerca de su sobrenombre, "The Masterpiece" y, por error, lo llamó "The Masturbate". En el 2005, Maria partició en su primera lucha televisada el 10 de enero en RAW. Se enfrentó a Christy Hemme, pero fue derrotada debido a una interferencia de Lillian García.RAW - 10th January 2005 Results El 31 de octubre en RAW, Maria participó en un concurso de Halloween, vestida de ángel. Recibió gran apoyo del público, pero Victoria y Candice Michelle la atacaron.RAW - 31st October 2005 Results Maria participó en Taboo Tuesday 2005 por el Campeonato Femenino, pero fue la primera eliminada.Taboo Tuesday 2005 Results El 14 de noviembre, Maria participó en una Diva Battle Royal en el tributo de Eddie Guerrero en RAW. Maria estuvo durante un largo rato en la lucha, sólo participando cuando veía la oportunidad de eliminar a una participante, además su estrategia funcionó, eliminando a Jillian Hall y a Victoria.RAW - 14th November 2005 Results El 28 de noviembre en RAW, Maria entrevistó al General Manager de Raw Eric Bischoff sobre la idea de su eventual despido. Bishoff, rencoroso, la puso en una lucha con Kurt Angle. Maria fue noqueada con el "Angle Slam", pero John Cena salió a defenderla.RAW - 28th November 2005 Results El 5 de diciembre en RAW, Maria testificó en el juicio contra Eric Bischoff como General Manager. Mick Foley le hizo una pregunta a través de Mr. Socko, a lo que élla contestó, inusual e inteligentemente, "La semana pasada Bischoff abusó de sus poder de manera maliciosa, y en esta precipitada decisión me puso en una lucha con Kurt Angle, está tiene que ser causa de su inmediato despido." RAW - 5th December 2005 Results En diciembre del 2005 en el Tribute to the Troops, las superestrellas de RAW visitaron Afghanistan para presentarse frente a los soldados. Maria y Candice Michelle derrotaron a Ashley Massaro y Trish Stratus en una lucha en parejas denominada "Santa's Helper Diva Tag Team Match".Tribute to the Troops 2005 Results 2006-2007 El 2 de enero del 2006 en RAW, Maria se enfrentó a Victoria. Después de que Victoria fallara un "Splash" en la esquina, Maria le pilló despistada, y le aplicó la cuenta, llevándose una sorpresiva victoria. Segundos después, fue atacada por las Vince's Devils (un grupo de lucha libre femenina), pero fue socorrida por Ashley Massaro. Durante el comercial, Vince McMahon anunció una "Bra & Panties Gauntlet Match para New Year's Revolution 2006 entre las cinco divas que se habían atacado en el ring.RAW - 2nd January 2006 Results En New Year's Revolution Maria fue la primera en ingresar, y eliminó a Candice Michelle y Torrie Wilson antes de ser eliminada por Victoria. La lucha la ganó Ashley Massaro.New Year's Revolution 2006 Results thumb|150px|Maria en el ring durante su temporada en el [[2006.]] El 6 de febrero en RAW, Maria hizo equipo con John Cena (quien la había besado para calmar sus nervios antes del combate) para enfrentarse a Edge y Lita en el evento central. Maria logró la cuenta sobre Lita, pero la logró después de que Cena lograra que Edge aplicara la "Spear" en Lita.RAW - 6th February 2006 Results El 20 de febrero en RAW, Maria compitió en una lucha para determinar a la retadora N°1 por el Campeonato Femenino. Maria, junto con Ashley, eliminó a Victoria, pero fue eliminada por Mickie James.RAW - 20th February 2006 Results El 6 de marzo, Maria perdió una lucha con Lita después de fallar una "Clothesline" y caer presa del "Lita DDT". Después de la lucha, Edge estaba preparando una "Spear" en Maria, pero John Cena corrió en su ayuda.RAW - 6th March 2006 Results Durante ese tiempo, Maria comenzó a realizar el segmento "Kiss Cam" en WWE.com Unlimited, un segmento dedicado a hacer entrevistas a los diversos luchadores que participaban en los combates semanales de WWE. Maria tuvo su primera oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino en luchas de 1 contra 1 el 10 de abril del 2006 en RAW, siendo la primera persona en retar a la recién coronada Mickie James, pero Maria fue derrotada con muy poco esfuerzo.RAW - 10th April 2006 Results Maria particpó en el "Extreme Strip Poker" en ECW el 10 de octubre representando a RAW. Durante la competencia, tuvo una lucha con Candice Michelle, quien la acusó de haber hecho trampa durante aquel combate, lo que terminó con una confrontación entre ambas esa noche, provocando que perdieran la parte superior de su bikini, viéndose obligadas a abandonar apresuradamente el escenario.ECW - 10th October 2006 Results El 16 de octubre, Maria ganó una "Fatal Four Way Bra and Panties Match" frente a Victoria, Candice Michelle, y Torrie Wilson para avanzar a las semifinales de un torneo para determinar a una nueva Campeona Femenina.RAW - 16th October 2006 Results Sin embargo, el 30 de octubre en RAW, Maria perdió en las semifinales frente a Lita.RAW - 30th October 2006 Results El 1 de enero del 2007 en RAW, Maria intentó entrevistar a Kevin Federline, pero fue interrumpida por Melina, quien le dio una bofetada y le insultó. Esto las llevó a una lucha la misma noche, con Melina ganando con un "Roll-Up" después de que Maria fallara una "Dropkick". En New Year's Revolution 2007 Maria y Candice Michelle fueron a detener a Melina, quien quiso intervenir en la lucha entre Victoria y Mickie James por el Campeonato Femenino.New Year's Revolution 2007 Results En las dos semanas siguientes, Maria tuvo dos parejas distintas (Mickie James y Jeff Hardy, respectivamente) para enfrentarse a Melina y una pareja. Maria perdió una lucha,RAW - 8th January 2007 Results pero ganó la segunda con Jeff.RAW - 15th January 2007 Results En junio del 2007, Maria comenzó un "romance en pantalla" con Santino Marella, al cual acompañó en todos los combates por el resto del año. 2008 right|thumb|Maria junto a [[Santino Marella]] Después de que Ashley regresara a principios de 2008, Kanellis protagonizaba segmentos en backstage en donde Ashley invitaba a Maria a ser la próxima portada de Playboy, lo que no le agradó a Santino Marella. En la edición del 18 de febrero de RAW, Maria derrotó a Beth Phoenix, ganando el derecho de estar en la revista, Candice Michelle hizo su regreso durante esa lucha, distrayendo a Phoenix y ayudando a Maria a ganar el combate. En la edición de RAW del 17 de marzo hizo equipo con Candice para luchar contra Jillian y Victoria. En esta pelea Candice se lesiona en la clavícula. Se comunicó más tarde que Ashley sustituiría a Candice en el "BunnyMania Lumberjack Match" de WrestleMania XXIV (combate donde participaría junto con Maria) debido a la lesión en la clavícula de Candice. En Wrestlemania XXIV participó junto con Ashley en un "BunnyMania Match", perdiendo luego de que Beth Phoenix le aplicara un "Fisherman Suplex". En Backlash, participó en un "12 Tag Team Divas", donde el equipo liderado por Mickie James, acabó derrotado. En el Draft anual Maria fue transferida de Raw a Smackdown. Esta hizo su debut enfrentando a Victoria, ganando la lucha. Hizo equipos con Michelle McCool y Cherry en un olimpicus match el 8 de agosto contra Natalya,Maryse y Victoria, ganando el equipo rival. En la edición de Smackdown! del 17 de octubre, Maria, derrotó a Natalya, Brie Bella, Victoria y Maryse; por lo que ha conseguido una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE que poseia en ese momento Michelle Mccool. El 14 de noviembre, María tuvo su combate por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, pero salió derrotada frente a la campeona Michelle Mccool, después tuvo una pelea contra Maryse por una nueva oportunidad por el WWE Divas Championship donde perdió, el 26 de diciembre fue Referee especial en la lucha entre Michelle McCool y Maryse por el WWE Divas Championship, donde Maryse se coronó campeona, después de esto McCool atacó a Maria, culpándola de perder su título. 2009-2010 thumb|Maria en el [[WWE Tribute to the Troops.]] Participó en la Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo "Santina Marella" quien ganara el combate. Tras esto empezó una relación romántica con Dolph Ziggler. Debido al "complot" entre Michelle McCool y Layla, Maria Terminó su relación amistosa con Melina, debido a que fotografiarón a McCool con Ziggler y Maria pensó que era un truco de Melina para separarla de Ziggler. Ziggler terminó con Maria ya que en una pelea por el Campeonato Intercontinental, Dolph preparó una silla para golpear a Morrison y Maria retiró la silla de su lugar para sentarse, lo que le costó la lucha a Ziggler y la relación que tenían. Despues inicio una relación amorosa con Matt Hardy, la cual se interrumpió el 26 de febrero de 2010, ya que fue despedida. Carrera artística Maria formó parte del equipo Tenacity, en Celebritie Apprentice. El 21 de Marzo de 2010, emprendió como manager, el proyecto llamado"Kodak Moments", el cual consistía en recaudar la mayor cantidad de dinero, a traves de Kodak, la muy famosa empresa en fotografías. Su proyecto consistió en fotografiar las personas, para editar dichas fotos en computadora, añidiendole un cinturón de la WWE, para hacerlos lucir como campeones. Resultó ganadora junto a su equipo, por haber recaudado $20,000 dolares para la caridad. Kanellis tuvo su debut en HDNet el día 26 de Marzo de 2010, como entrevistadora en backstage en el evento King of the Cage. Después de varias semanas participando en Celebritie Apprentice, Maria fue despedida el 16 de Mayo, debido a que en una entrevista que le realizaron, llamó de un modo a uno de los Trump, lo cual le molestó a Donald Trump, siendo asi el motivo de su despedida del Show. El día 28 de Junio se estrenó su primer video musical titulado "Fantasy", que fue liberado en iTunes para comprarlo y así poder verlo. En lucha 220px|thumb|160px|Maria en un show previo a [[WrestleMania 23.]] * Movimientos finales ** Beautiful Bulldog (Running bulldog) ** Diving crossbody * Movimientos de firma :* Bronco buster :* Gutbuster :* Seeing Stars (Handstand neckscissors traisioned into a handstand calf kick) :* Thesz press :* Running neckbreaker :* Dropkick :* Spin kick * Luchadores Dirigidos ** Santino Marella ** Dolph Ziggler Campeonatos y logros * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Situada en el Nº29 en el PWI Female 50 en 2008. Vida Personal Maria estuvo emparejada con CM Punk desde el 2005, ella lo confirmó después de que aparecieron fotografías de ambos besándose en internet. Se conocieron en OVW, pero su relación con él acabaría en Junio del 2007. Se rumorea que se han visto aun juntos durante el 2008. Después de un tiempo, Maria decidió por fin aceptar la oferta de Playboy para posar desnuda en la publicación. Su sesión de fotos se realizó en diciembre de 2007, para la promoción de WrestleMania XXIV, y se publicó en la edición de marzo de 2008. Referencias Enlaces externos * Perfil de Maria Kanellis en WWE. * Página de Maria en español Categoría:Ex luchadores de la WWE Categoría:Playmates Categoría:Modelos eróticas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Chicagüenses ar:ماريا كانليس bg:Мария Канелис ca:Maria Kanellis cs:Maria Kanellis en:Maria Kanellis fr:Maria Kanellis it:Maria Kanellis ja:マリア・ケネリス nl:Maria Kanellis pl:Maria Kanellis pt:Maria Kanellis ru:Канеллис, Мария simple:Maria Kanellis vi:Maria Kanellis